


Day 1: Mistletoe

by dreamingbackwards



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingbackwards/pseuds/dreamingbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is about as subtle as a brick to the groin, and he spends all of his time creepily staring at the object of his affection.</p><p>Stiles can’t think of a good Christmas present for him, so he makes a Christmas plan instead. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 1 fic for the 25 Days of Fic on tumblr. The prompt was "mistletoe".  
> Peter/Isaac, minor Scott/Allison, and some Erica/Lydia if you squint really hard. Unbeta'd, so feel free to point out mistakes.

Isaac is mooning.

He moons very well, which is a plus. It’s a kind of broody werewolf mooning that Stiles can work with, much more so than Scott’s Allison-induced angst. Even better, Stiles knows why Isaac is mooning without having to talk to him- Isaac is still kind of scary, even though they’re on the same team, so avoiding conversations about Isaac’s feelings is a good thing. But Isaac is about as subtle as a brick to the groin, and he spends all of his time creepily staring at the object of his affection.

Stiles can’t think of a good Christmas present for him, so he makes a Christmas plan instead.   
—  
It’s December 23, the day of the pack’s unofficial Christmas party, something that took a lot of promises and bribes to make happen. Derek is hardcore anti-fun, and Stiles is pretty sure that he just sold himself into indentured servitude to make this work. Isaac better appreciate the lengths he’s going to for this. 

Stiles is on the shiny, newly rebuilt staircase, taping the last of the sparkly garland stuff to the banister when Scott, Allison, and Erica arrive with a chorus of “Hey, Stiles!”

“Hello, ladies. How are we tonight?” he asks, shooting Allison an overdone wink.

She grins at him while Scott grabs her coat- “thanks, sweetie-” and winks back. “We’re great, Stiles. Did you do all this yourself?” She gestures at the explosion of multicolored tinsel wrapped around every available service, then raises an eyebrow at the mistletoe over the doorways. 

“Just wait til you see the tree. Derek helped me bring it in,” he says, shoving the tape in his pocket and bounding down the stairs. “Hey, Erica, do you know when everyone else is showing up?” 

“Yeah, hold on a sec.” She tosses her coat on the banister, and wow, Stiles didn’t think the tinsel would lose a sparkly contest, but Erica’s dress is giving it a run for its money. “Looks like Lydia’s on her way, and she’s giving Isaac and Boyd a ride. Jackson got dragged off on vacation with his parents this morning,” she says, scrolling down before tucking her phone in her bra (or possibly just her dress). 

Awesome, Stiles thinks. “Awesome,” Stiles says, herding everyone into the living room and turning on the music. “Party time.”  
—  
Half an hour later, everyone has arrived. Even Peter and Derek have migrated downstairs from their rooms, something that makes Stiles breathe a sigh of relief. Them being in the thick of things is a pivotal part of his plan. 

Lydia and Erica are dancing to Jingle Bell Rock together while Allison and Peter discuss crossbows, and Scott is pretending he knows something about the subject. Boyd and Derek are playing Scrabble with Isaac, and Stiles keeps jumping from group to group, making sure everyone is having fun. Which they obviously are, because Stiles is Planner In Chief. 

There are small presents under a (fantastic, thank you very much) tree, and there’s a fire in the fireplace, and there are homemade sugar cookies. Who knew that former psychopaths could bake? There’s music. There’s company. Derek’s great big raincloud of displeasure even looks like it’s only mildly overcast, but Stiles still has shit to fix. Because, awesome atmosphere or no, he still doesn’t have some hilarious werewolfy knicknack for Isaac under the tree, so he’s gotta get him his gift. It’s an honor thing. 

Stiles whistles a little tune from across the room and Derek rolls his eyes. “Isaac, there’s eggnog in the fridge, could you grab it?” he asks, not even trying to seem like he actually wants it. Whatever. Stiles was only halfway sure Derek would go with the plan in the first place, so he’s happy. 

Once Isaac is halfway across the room- the timing is very important- Stiles taps Peter on the shoulder. He leans in to whisper to him, and Scott pulls his I-can-hear-you-but-I’m-pretending-I-can’t face. “If you go out to the kitchen right now, I’ll owe you a huge favor, okay? I promise it’s nothing dangerous.” He learned a while back that honesty is the only way to go with Peter. 

Peter gives him a calculating look, but apparently finds this deal worth his time. “I’ll be back in a moment, Allison, Scott. Pardon me.” He takes his leave and Stiles waits a whole five breaths before following and peeking around a corner.   
Isaac is pouring himself a glass of eggnog, apparently just about to leave, as Peter walks in, and- “So that’s what this is about,” Peter says, a faint smiling curling his lips as he looks at the strings of mistletoe completely covering the ceiling. “I’ll give him some credit, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Hm? Who?” Isaac wipes off his eggnog mustache once he hears Peter’s voice. 

Peter walks up to the counter, pouring himself a glass, before pointing up at the ceiling. Stiles is willing to bet that he’d be hearing Isaac’s heart freak out if he were a werewolf. 

“Mistletoe, huh?” Isaac says, playing it cool. “Well, uh. Good thing it’s just us, we can pretend we were here at different times.” 

If that’s not a cue, Stiles doesn’t know what is. 

He leans against the doorway and Isaac’s fuck-my-life look is truly impressive in the split second he has to see it before Peter’s pulling Isaac close.

“Merry Christmas, Isaac,” he says with a grin, and takes his leave. 

“Peter- one second- thanks, Sti- mmph!”


End file.
